FlyLo FM
FlyLo FM is a radio station featured in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. It is hosted by Steve Ellison, better known as Flying Lotus. As its name implies, FlyLo FM plays songs performed and/or produced by Flying Lotus himself, although there are other songs on the track list. Playlist *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - Getting There (2012) *Clams Casino - Crystals (2013) *Flying Lotus - Crosswerved (2013) *Flying Lotus - Be Spin (2013) *Flying Lotus & Erykah Badu - See Thru To U (2013) *Flying Lotus - The Diddler (2013) *Flying Lotus - Computer Face Rmx (2011) *Hudson Mohawke - 100hm (2013) *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - The Kill (2013) *Tyler, the Creator - Garbage (2013) *Outkast - Elevators (Me & You) (1996) *Captain Murphy - Evil Grin (2013) *Flying Lotus - Catapult Man (2013) *Dabrye - Encoded Flow (2006) *Machinedrum - She Died There (2011) *DJ Rashad – It's Wack (2013) *Thundercat - Oh Sheit It's X (2013) *Flying Lotus - Stonecutters (2013) *Shadow Child - 23 (2012) *Kingdom - Stalker Ha (2011) *Aphex Twin - Windowlicker (1999) 'Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, and PC versions' *Curtis Mayfield - Eddie You Should Know Better (1972) *Doris - You Never Come Closer (1970) *Flying Lotus feat. Krayzie Bone - Medication Medication (2014) *XXYYXX - Work Title: What We Want (2014) *Lapalux - Make Money (2014) *The Gaslamp Killer - Shred You To Bits (2014) *Mono/Poly and Thundercat - B Adams (2014) *Flying Lotus - Osaka Trade (2013) *DOOM - Masquatch (2014) *Flying Lotus - Early Mountain (2014) *Dimlite - Into Vogon Skulls (2012) *KNOWER - Fuck the Makeup, Skip the Shower (2010) *Kaskade - 4 AM (Araabmuzik Remix) (2006) Quotes During "Be Spin" Flying Lotus: "Yeah... Let's go to the phones real quick." Carl: "Yeah, I'm calling in to request any music... that ain't this? Stop playing everything you've been playing, because your music sounds like a dumpster rolling down five flights of stairs!" During "Catapult Man" Flying Lotus: "Yeah... Los Santos, you're tuned in to FlyLo FM, live and direct from the lab on another crazy, crazy day... Shit is fucking going down right now, man, especially on Blaine County." Unknown Voice: "Seriously, this one of the most erratic places I've ever been to in my entire life." Flying Lotus: "Real talk. But my man on the streets knows what's up, and he's gonna tell you better than me. Hannibal, let them know." Hannibal: "Stay out of Blaine County! Everybody's on meth. They don't care about you people getting robbed and killed in Blaine County. You stop asking them for directions, you wake up in the trunk of your car, your wallet's gone, they took your iFruit full of power ballads... It's a mess! You don't want to be there. I recommend going to Vespucci Beach. It's kind of chill, it's all types of characters... Back to you, FlyLo." Flying Lotus: "Yeah, that's the real shit. So all you tourists out there, man - take care, take the proper precautions, lock indoors, keep your children nuzzled to your bosoms... And we'll get back in to it." During "Windowlicker" Flying Lotus: "Yeah, you're now tuned to a pirate signal coming at you live from underground. FlyLo FM, where we're bringing you some of the best music the world has ever heard. And we're giving some of the greatest love the world has ever felt." During "B Adams" Flying Lotus: "Let's get back to the phones again." David: "Listen, I'm a doctor. Last night, when you were all asleep, I replaced your memories artificially. Try to remember something, it didn't happen! Your recollections are entirely synthetic. Mine too. I'm not a doctor, I just think I am. FlyLo... You've got to help me, man." During "Fuck the Makeup, Skip the Shower" Flying Lotus: "Let's check in with my man, Hannibal out there. What's going on, Hannibal? Hannibal: "What's going on, FlyLo is that? You don't pay me enough money man. This job sucks! I would work for '''Lazlo' or Fame or Shame. That seems like a fun job, to work for him. I could judge people and judge their talents, crush their dreams. That's what Los Santos is all about. People move here, from all around the world, they come here thinking everything's going to be great, but they end up on Vinewood Boulevard when a weird-ass cousteau is taking pictures with scorers for a change. I'm leavin', back to you FlyLo for the last time.'' During "4 AM (Araabmuzik Remix)" Flying Lotus: "Well, I guess we lost him. It's all good, it's all good! How can you be mad when you live in Los Santos, the most amazing city on Earth?.. It's so beautiful, damn. Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals one more song was planned to appear on the station but was not included in the final version. An unremixed version of it appears on the Next Gen Non-Stop-Pop FM. *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (Bluebottle Mix) (1996) Trivia *The station seems to be connected to Adult Swim & Cartoon Network, as some of the artists in the station had their music featured on the program's bumpers. **FlyLo FM may be Rockstar's answer for Adult Swim WDDTCPDG - a radio station featured in Saints Row: The Third, which is also connected to Adult Swim & Cartoon Network. *Carl Brutananadilewski from Aqua Teen Hunger Force, created by Dave Willis who also voiced him, makes a cameo as an angry caller to the station. Hannibal Buress from The Eric Andre Show and Tyler, the Creator, who has his own show called Loiter Squad, also make cameo appearances on the station, with Hannibal as FlyLo's street reporter and Tyler as a caller to the station. Both of their shows are on Adult Swim, showing more evidence that the station is in fact connected to it. *David Firth, an animator known for various internet shorts and series (Salad Fingers, Burnt Face Man) appears as a disturbed caller who rambles about how he isn't a doctor. This segment appears only in the Enhanced version. *This is one of the four radio stations that don't feature commercials. The others are WorldWide FM, Soulwax FM and East Los FM 106.2. * This is likely to be one of Molly Schultz's favorite radio stations as this is one of the default radio stations in her car, the other being Soulwax FM. * This is also Tao Cheng's favorite radio station as he will dance along to this station as seen during the mission Trevor Philips Industries, alongside Soulwax FM & Non-Stop-Pop FM. * The song "Shred You to Bits" by The Gaslamp Killer was not credited in the manual, despite it appearing in-game, although it wasn't properly named. The song remained nameless until the Heists Update fixed this issue. * Some of the station's songs featured in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC versions of GTA V are anachronistically featured as they were released in 2014, despite the storyline being set in 2013. Video Navigation Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Rap Stations